Kaukauwa Human
Kaukauwa humans are a species of humanoids that are considered to be a subspecies of Human, due to the many similarities between the two species. They do however possess a few differences than that of their older "cousins." Just as the name implies, Kaukauwa Humans are able to possess some kind of power(s), that usually gives them an edge over combat and work depending on the situation and workforce the individual is in. The appearance of the individual change as they use their powers, their hair and eye's iris color going to a different color as said power is used, and if the color of the iris was the original color before using the power, the iris will would glow. When using multiple powers, multiple colors are seen. This will allow another individual to identify the power of the individual when using said powers. Usually an offspring can inherit these powers from either one of their parents, their grandparents, and even so far as their great grandparents, allowing for a great amount of diversity. Much like most species in the galaxy, Kaukauka Humans have the ability to learn the ways of magic, which in their case can be heavily beneficial as they can use their magical abilities alongside their inherited powers, making these certain Kaukaukas forces to be reckoned with. When using their powers at the fullest, the iris' will erupt into a flame-like state, that have the color the power(s) the individual is using, and will grow bigger the more the individual gets serious. This will not burn any part of the individual or anyone that gets too close, however. While Kaukauwa Humans share the same biological attributes as their cousins, they are able to live slightly longer and are physically stronger slightly, as males are able to live up to 79.6 years on average, and females able to live 83 years on average. While physically, Kaukauwas appear to be slightly taller on average, they have the same kinds of emotions that a human would have. The first appearance of Kaukauwa Humans was documented by an U.S.M.L vessel about 235 years ago, where the first Kaukauwa Humans were discovered on the planet of Galmania. A few hundred million are seen as citizens within both The Federations and Empire of Keter, while several more million are suspected to be living in places elsewhere. List of known abilities While the entire list of powers that Kaukauwa Humans can possess is entirely unknown, they are known to possess up to four powers at the maximum. The known powers Kaukauwa Humans can possess are as follows, as well as the Hair and Iris color associated with said powers: * Light/Dark Energy Manipulation (Cornsilk/Black) * Fire Manipulation (Dark Orange) * Electricity Manipulation (Azure) * Water Manipulation (Navy Blue) * Teleportation (Indigo) * Telekinesis (Aquamarine) * Abnormal Speed (original color stays the same unless other powers are being used) * Wind Manipulation (White) * Neon Manipulation (Ghost White) * Poison Manipulation (Blue Violet) * Healing Energy Manipulation (Yellow) * Flight (original color stays the same unless other powers are being used) * Metal Manipulation (Slate Gray) * Ice Manipulation (Snowy White) * Earth Manipulation (Brown) * Sound Manipulation (Light Coral) As the years follow however, the list keeps expanding and expanding, as new powers are discovered. However it usually takes several months or so for a new power to be discovered (let alone documented), with the timespan of each new power being discovered keeps on getting lengthier and lengthier with each discovery. Trivia *The word kaukauwa is Fijian for power. *Its official scientific name (according to all interstellar nations) is Homo sapiens subsp. kaukauwa.